41st Stormtrooper Legion
|colors = *Green *Gray |leaders = *Jedi Grandmaster Yoda *Senior Jedi General Luminara Unduli *Commander Gree *Commander Gett *Green Leader *Green Company Clone Commander |notable members = *Draa *Buzz *Cooker |locations = *Coruscant *''Tranquility'' *Dinlo *Geonosis *Kashyyyk |eras = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire |main soldiers = Clone troopers |units = *Green Company *Sarlacc Brigade **Sarlacc Battalion A **Sarlacc Battalion B |equipment = *AT-RTs *BARC speeders *ISPs *AT-APs *A6 Juggernauts *LAAT/is}} The 41st Stormtrooper Legion, originally known during the Clone Wars as the 41st Elite Corps, was a famed unit in the 9th Assault Corps that was under the command of Grandmaster Yoda, Jedi General Luminara Unduli, and Commander Gree. Despite its Clone Wars-era name, it was actually a legion and led by a senior clone commander. The 41st contained many different variants of troopers including AT-RT drivers, scout troopers, and BARC troopers. Vehicles Many of the troops in the 41st utilized many vehicles such as All Terrain Recon Transports (AT-RTs), BARC speeders, Infantry Support Platforms (ISPs), All Terrain Attack Pods (AT-APs), and A6 Juggernauts. History From the start, the 41st Elite Corps was made to specialize in patrolling and operating on alien planets in extreme conditions at odd times. They worked with aliens so much, that their commander, CC-1004, adopted the nickname, "Gree", after an obscure alien species, a species that only a person who studied aliens would know of. Uba IV In 21 BBY, a small force of troopers led by Commander Gree traveled to Uba IV, where they assaulted a group of octuptarra droids, while virus-filled gas surrounded them. Dinlo Later that year, the 41st Elite Corps led by Gree fought in the Battle of Dinlo, where they were pinned by a numerous group of battle droids. Improcco Company, along with Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan helped them evacuate. Soon, the 41st Elite was granted an absence of leave for Coruscant as a morale booster. Second Battle of Geonosis The 41st Elite Corps played a key role of taking back Geonosis in the Second Battle of Geonosis. Archduke Poggle the Lesser had built a new droid factory there and was producing droids to support the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Jedi leaders would infiltrate the building and blow it up, while Torrent Company and the 41st would engage the forces in frontal assault. Eventually, with the combined force of the two units and the Jedi, the Republic won and the factory blew up, along with the Geonosian leader Poggle the Lesser captured. Rodia and Nute Gunray A small attachment of the 41st Elite Corps flew down to the surface of Rodia to retrieve Separatist Viceroy Nute Gunray. They transported him to the cruiser Tranquility in a Consular-class cruiser, where they would be taking him to Coruscant. After an encounter with a group of B2 Super Battle Droids and Asajj Ventress, Gunray escaped and many troopers of Green Company were killed. Kashyyyk In 19 BBY, the 41st Elite Corps was sent to their last mission on Kashyyyk, along with Jedi Grandmaster Yoda. While fighting alongside the valiant Wookiee warriors, they received Order 66 from Chancellor Palpatine. Being loyal to the Galactic Republic over the Jedi, the clone troopers did not hesitate to turn on their commanders. While Jedi Yoda and Quinlan Vos escaped, Luminara Unduli was wounded by Commander Faie. Quinlan Vos later killed Faie when Faie and his men attemted to capture him in the thick forests of Kashyyyk. After this, the 501st came to help and Kashyyyk fell to the new empire. Units within Green Company Green Company served within the Tranquility, and was led by Green Leader. Green Company was aboard the Tranquility in 22 BBY, when they captured Separatist Leader Nute Gunray. They were also on Rishi in 21 BBY.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death Sarlacc Battalion A This battalion was commanded by Jedi Master Vaas Ga. The battalion was deployed to Dinlo where they took casualties. Between A and B Battalions, they lost 94 troopers all together. Improcco Company rescued them from the planet.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Sarlacc Battalion B Sarlacc Battalion B was often commanded by Commander Gree. The battalion was deployed to Dinlo where they took casualties. Between A and B Battalions, they lost 94 troopers all together. Improcco Company rescued them from the planet. Notable Members 41st Elite Corps Navigation: Unidentified clone troopers: Armor and Equipment The troopers in 41st Elite Corps had some distinct features. Their armor was usually colored green and sometimes they had special equipment such as jetpacks or bandoleers. Even though Phase I armor was green, when Phase II armor was invented, most of the regular troopers had white and gray armor. Clone scout troopers of the 41st Elite Corps wore jungle camouflage. Many of the troops in the 41st utilized many vehicles such as All Terrain Recon Transports (AT-RTs), BARC speeders, Infantry Support Platforms (ISPs), All Terrain Attack Pods (AT-APs), and A6 Juggernauts. Other *Despite being called the 41st Elite Corps, the 41st is actually a legion, which explains why it is led by a senior clone commander. *An unknown unit of clone scout troopers were in the 41st Elite. Appearances *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * * junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' * * * * Sources * * *''Star Wars Insider 84'' * *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Order 66'' * * * External Links * * Timeline Mission to Rodia |list 2nd = Second Battle of Geonosis |list 3rd = Skirmish at Dinlo |list 4th = Battle of Kashyyyk}} References Category:Finished articles Category:9th Assault Corps Category:Unit Category:41st Elite Corps Category:Clone trooper legion